Femme nue, Femme noire
by King Pumkin
Summary: Lily et Maureen, c'est une histoire d'amitié, d'amour et de déchirement. Lily Luna Potter et Maureen Annan, c'est l'ombre et la lumière.Et c'est aussi la société sur elles, comme des vautours sur une proie.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici me voilà pour ce quatriéme OS sur la vie de Lily Luna Potter

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit de la suite des Femmes Damnées, Le Ciel est bleu quand les Femmes pleurent, et Le grand jeu du mensonge

D'ailleurs, je vais tous les regrouper dans un seul et même receuil ^^

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Femme nue, Femme noire_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Femme nue, femme noire  
>Vétue de ta couleur qui est vie, de ta forme qui est beauté<br>J'ai grandi à ton ombre; la douceur de tes mains bandait mes yeux  
>Et voilà qu'au coeur de l'Eté et de Midi,<br>Je te découvre, Terre promise, du haut d'un haut col calciné  
>Et ta beauté me foudroie en plein coeur, comme l'éclair d'un aigle<em>

_ ._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Sept ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily rencontre Maureen.

Elle se souvient encore des herbes folles sur le chemin de campagne, de la main douce de sa M'man qui lui sourit en lui montrant une coccinelle.

Elle se souvient aussi de son tee-shirt trempée de sueur et maculée de terre, qui la gratte et lui colle à la peau.

« Je veux changer de tee-shirt ! » Se plaint-elle bruyamment. « Il est moche celui-là, je l'aime plus ! »

La seule chose qui lui répond est un rire léger. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer dans le jardin. C'est de ta faute mon cœur. »

« T'es pas drôle. »

M'man dépose un baiser aérien sur son front alors que se dessine au tournant du chemin une petite chaumière tout droite sortie d'un conte de fée. Ses façades sont de la même couleur que la terre, et il y a un trou sur le toit, d'où perce une petite tête noire qui pousse un cri de surprise en les apercevant.

Lily regarde autour d'elle, ravie. Les parterres sont un fouillis de fleurs et d'arbustes, et il y a même un petit étang où paresse une grenouille.

Le royaume des fées, décide Lily. Elle est au royaume des fées.

Elle tend la main vers une jolie fleure couleur carmin, mais une petite tape lui indique qu'il faudra attendre que M'man soit partie pour la prendre.

M'man sonne à la porte, qui s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard.

La seule chose à laquelle peut penser Lily en regardant la silhouette qui se découpe par l'embrasure, c'est qu'elle avait raison : elle est au royaume des fées, et elle vient d'en rencontrer une.

_Albus va être mort de jalousie ! _Songe-t-elle avec un éclair de satisfaction.

« Bonjour, Madame Annan », salut poliment M'man. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Une large bouche s'ouvre, dévoilant des rangées de perles blanches lorsque l'inconnue éclate de rire.

« Je vous ait déjà dit de m'appeler Efia ! » Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur ses larges seins. « Madame est trop impersonnel… »

M'man sourit simplement, et désigne Lily, qui est restée immobile, les yeux grands ouvertes devant la dame.

Efia Annan est la vivante incarnation d'une déesse africaine. Large, haute et noire comme la nuit, c'est un colosse de douceur. Ses deux grands yeux ourlés de longs cils épais brillent avec la même lueur qu'un grand feu de joie, et l'éclat charbonneux de son corps est renforcé par la large tunique rouge qui épouse les formes généreuses de son corps. Lily n'a jamais vu d'Africain, et elle reste patoise devant l'apparition.

« Je vous remercie de bien vouloir garder Lily : mon mari travaille, Albus et James sont chez des amis, et je dois moi-même partir pour la Gazette… Vous étiez mon dernier espoir ! »

« Mais c'est rien du tout Madame Potter. Entre voisines, il faut s'entraider, non ? » Rétorque chaleureusement la large femme.

M'man sourit, et caresse la tête de Lily. Ensuite, elle s'accroupit et regarde sa fille dans les yeux.

« Je te laisse ici, d'accord ? »

« Pour toujours ? » S'alarme la fillette qui délaisse sous la panique la contemplation de la Dame.

M'man rit, et ça la rassure plus qu'aucune parole.

« Bien sur que non mon cœur. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! »

Elle la serre dans ses bras, un baiser sur les deux joues et la voilà qui traverse à nouveau le jardin fleurit avant de disparaître sur un dernier signe de la main. Fantomatique.

Reste Lily, devant cette étrangère venue d'un autre monde.

Mais Lily n'a pas le temps d'avoir peur, parce que la grande main chaude de Madame Annan la saisit, qu'elle l'entraine à toute vitesse dans la petite maison pour l'installer dans le salon avec des cookies qui sortent tout juste du four et un grand verre de lait sans même lui demander si elle a faim. _Une petite fille, ça a toujours faim !_ Aurait répondu sans complexe Efia.

Et voilà Lily, petite et timide Lily, enfoncée dans un grand sofa tout mou, la bouche barbouillée de chocolat et des étoiles dans les yeux. Devant elle, Efia (comme elle lui a demandé de l'appeler) lui parle gaiement de la maison.

« Et il faut que tu rencontre Maureen aussi… elle qui se plaignait d'être toute seule, elle va être ravie ! Maureen ! Descends, il y a quelqu'un. »

« Je sais ! » Répond une petite voix pressée. « Mais faut que j'sois belle ! »

Efia éclate de rire, et Lily se noie dans les notes graves qui se détachent dans l'air.

« Notre invitée s'en fiche ! Descends donc, tu la fais s'impatienter ! »

« Non ! » Dit très vite Lily. « C'est pas vrai, chuis vraiment pas impatiente, c'est-»

Son hôte lui fait signe qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse, et commente :

« T'es toute timide, ma pov'petite ! T'inquiète pas, chez nous, on fait que rire ! »

Lily n'a jamais pu répondre, parce qu'un grand bruit de fracas dans l'escalier qui méne au premier et dernier étage la fais sursauter.

« C'est bon ! Je suis là ! J'ai rien ! » Lance la même petite voix avec néanmoins un gémissement de douleur.

Efia lève les yeux au ciel en soupire :

« J'arriverais jamais à conduire cette gamine jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans ! Elle se tuera stupidement avant ! »

« Maman ! » Proteste la voix d'un ton outré qui fait pouffer Lily. « Arrête ! »

« Mais est-ce que c'est ma faute si t'es tellement maladroite que même un lion obèse, aveugle et sourd il pourrait te manger, ma fille ? »

« Mamaaaaaan ! »

Efia éclata de rire, alors qu'une petite boule d'énergie débarquait dans le salon.

Lily reposa le cookie qu'elle mangeait avec gourmandise, et son regard plongea dans deux pupilles sombres et écarquillées.

Maureen essuie ses paumes moites contre son pantalon jaune, et tend une petite main tremblante à l'enfant, qui la regarde sans comprendre.

« J'm'appelle Maureen ! » Déclare-t-elle d'un ton qui se veut assuré. « Et toi ? »

« Li… Lily. Lily Potter. » Répond la petite fille en clignant des yeux. Puis, se rappelant les formalités, elle ajoute : « Ravie de te rencontrer. »

Son ton cérémonieux fait rire Maureen, se qui creuse des fossettes dans ses joues.

Lily la regarde. Elle voit cette enfant d'un an son ainée, aux cheveux crépus grossièrement tenus par d'énormes rubans roses, son pantalon jaune, son tee-shirt vert et ses pieds nus. Mais surtout, elle voit un grand sourire qui donne sans compter.

« Tu veux devenir mon amie ? »

Elle s'y noie. Et lui barbouille la main de chocolat en la serrant.

« Oui… je veux bien. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Huit ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily, sagement assise sur le tapis du salon, écoute d'un air captivé Efia lui raconter des dizaines d'histoires pleines de couleurs et de soleil sur le Ghana, le pays d'où elle vient.

Et à côté d'elle, Maureen lui tient la main en imaginant la vie de ses ancêtres.

Efia leur parle des larges rivières qui tranchent les grandes forêts où des pluies incessantes succèdent aux lourdes chaleurs qui affectent même les crocodiles. Elle leur parle des beaux tissues de Kente, que sa mère à elle tissait nuit et jours à s'en faire saigner les doigts, pour parer de belles occidentales. Elle leur parle aussi des bijoux en or qui ornaient le cou des femmes avant que les colons britanniques ne viennent leur arracher tout ce qu'ils avaient, et enfin du chaos qui a suivi l'indépendance du Ghana, des morts et du sang, et de l'évasion de la famille Annan, qui ont quittés leur millénaire tribu Ashanti pour l'Angleterre pour ce petit cottage qui a vu grandir Maureen.

« Alors j'ai jamais vu le Ghana ? » S'indigne la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je m'en souviens ! Il y avait des grandes femmes et des grands hommes, et ils me regardaient en souriant ! »

« Ce sont tes oncles et tes tantes », explique patiemment la mère. « Ils étaient venus te voir quand tu avais trois ans, avant de repartir pour l'Afrique. »

Lily ouvre de grands yeux.

« Mais c'était la guerre, non ? »

Efia hoche la tête. La guerre a repris au Ghana depuis une dizaine d'années, à la mort du premier et dernier président ghanéen, assassiné par un extrémiste.

« Pourquoi ils sont retournés là-bas alors ? » Questionne Maureen. « Ils auraient pu mourir ! »

Le regard d'Efia s'assombrit, mais c'est toujours en souriant qu'elle répond d'une voix douce qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles il faut parfois mourir.

Ca rappelle des souvenirs à Lily : quand Oncle Ron lui parle de son frère Fred, qui est mort pendant la Grande Guerre. _Il est mort pour que nous puissions vivre_, lui a expliqué Oncle Ron. C'est une notion compliqué que celle du sacrifice pour Lily mais elle n'a pas osé poser la question, transpercée par la douleur des yeux bleus du frère de sa M'man.

Mais devant Efia, elle sait qu'elle peut tout oser.

« Je trouve que c'est stupide de mourir pour une cause », dit-elle en articulant bien les mots. « Passqu'après, ben ils sont tristes. Oncle George par exemple, il est très très triste, et tante Angelica aussi, passque Oncle Fred est mort pendant la Guerre. »

« C'est un héros alors ! » S'exclame Maureen, les yeux brillants. « Les gens qui meurent, c'est des héros ! »

« Non. »

La voix tranchante d'Efia les fait sursauter, et son air glacial effraie Lily.

« Les gens qui meurent sont des gens qui meurent, c'est tout. Héros ou pas, on s'en fiche. N'oubliez jamais ça. »

Les deux petites filles n'osent pas répliquer parce qu'il y a soudain des souvenirs qui se reflètent dans les pupilles noirs d'Efia, et qu'ils sont remplis de cris et de larmes.

Alors une fois dans la chambre de Maureen, les deux amies s'inventent des vies au Ghana, des vies de princesse ou de pauvre esclave torturée qu'un beau et riche homme finit toujours par trouver.

Maureen et Lily sont deux versants d'une même pièce. Maureen est aussi noire que Lily est blanche, aussi extravertie qu'elle est timide, aussi lumineuse là où elle est grise, et aussi libre qu'un oiseau aux yeux de Lily, qui la regarde évoluer dans la vie avec la grâce innée qu'ont les fées. Parce que Maureen est une fée, Lily en est persuadée.

Avec Maureen, Lily trouve une confidente, une compagne de jeu, une meilleure amie et une sœur. Avec elle, ce sont l'amitié, les vases cassées et les cris d'Efia, les grandes étreintes silencieuses le soir et les larmes quand Ginny vient chercher sa fille.

Lily passe de plus en plus de temps chez Efia. Ca soulage un peu les parents Potter, dont le regard commence à se faire pesant sur leur fille, parce que le temps passe et qu'elle n'a ni fait exploser des verres, ni coloré quoi que se soit sur un accès de colère.

On commence à se chuchoter des choses entre époux au détour d'un couloir, et les longs cheveux blonds de Lily intéressent de moins en moins Harry, qui voulait y voir l'éclat cuivré de ceux de sa mère et n'y trouve que celui, terne, de la tante Pétunia.

Mais Lily ne voit rien, ou plutôt ne veut pas voir. Et si Maureen se demande parfois pourquoi son amie arrive chez elle avec des yeux humides, elle ne dit rien et se contente de l'engloutir dans ses grands bras noirs tandis qu'Efia part vite préparer des cookies.

Mais à huit ans, le monde est plein de couleurs vives et le Ghana, de son continent si lointain, fait briller les yeux des fillettes qui se rejoignent par une nuit sombre et échangent un serment indien en s'entamant les poignets pour mêler leur sang sous le regard complice de la lune.

Bien sur le lendemain, il y aura des cris et des punitions dans les maisons Potter et Annan, mais ni Lily ni Maureen n'y prêteront attention.

Car tandis que l'astre lunaire les éclaire doucement et que leurs poignets brulent, un lien indescriptible se forme entre elles, et leurs yeux brillent ensemble.

« On ira au Ghana », jure solennellement Maureen. « Rétablir la paix. »

« Et empêcher les gens de mourir comme Oncle Fred », rajoute Lily pour qui ça semble important.

« On est sœurs de sang maintenant, et c'est sacré ça. On est unies.»

« On sera toujours ensemble ! »

« Ouais. Toujours. »

_Toujours…_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Neuf ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily pleure dans sa chambre.

De grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues, tandis qu'autour d'elle s'étalent des dizaines et des dizaines de dessins. Ils représentaient de grandes boules de couleurs agencées les unes avec les autres, donnant une étrange impression de féerie, avant d'être violemment barré par des gros traits noirs et gras.

Et maintenant, Lily pleure.

Elle pleure, et elle se souvient.

Elle se souvient de tous ces moments où elle n'a pas voulu voir la vérité tout ses regards inquiets échangés par ses parents à table lorsqu'elle s'énervait sans que la nourriture ne change de couleurs ou que la table ne s'envole ces murmures de la famille Weasley, vite couverts par les blagues d'Oncle Ron lorsqu'elle approchait et l'éloignement croissant de son père, son P'pa, qui la regarde avec des yeux qui ne veulent pas voir.

Elle se souvient aussi de la joie qui montait en elle alors qu'elle avait brusquement décidé d'enfreindre les ordres de M'man et de ne pas se coucher tout de suite pour terminer sa série de dessins. C'était des paysages du Ghana tel que Lily l'imaginait, et elle voulait les montrer à tout prix.

Ses œuvres sous le bras, elle s'est jetée aussi silencieusement que possible dans les escaliers pour débouler devant la porte du salon.

Elle allait l'ouvrir en grand, un large sourire aux lèvres, mais des bribes de voix inconnues l'ont arrêtée. Et c'est sans remords que Lily a collée son oreille contre le bois, agenouillée sur le carrelage froid du couloir.

« … Pas de signes du tout… Grave ? »

Lily a froncé les sourcils et fermé les yeux pour mieux entendre.

« Pas forcément, Harry. Regarde Neville… »

« Neville ? _Neville_ ? Hermione, tu sais que je l'adore, mais je ne souhaite pas à ma fille d'être comme _Neville_ ! »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas forcément mauvais signe ! Beaucoup d'enfants magiques ont manifesté un potentiel tard, et- »

« Cite m'en un qui n'ait pas montré un peu de magie à neuf ans. Tu vois ? Tu n'en connais pas. »

« Harry… »

« Non Hermione, Harry a peut-être raison. Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Ginny, il ne faut pas paniquer. Il n'est pas dit que Lily soit… soit comme ça. »

« Tu as peur de le dire Hermione ? Tu as peur de dire que ma fille pourrait être une Cracmolle ? »

« Non Harry, je-»

Lily n'écoutait déjà plus.

Elle était tombée par terre, les mains crispées sur le sol glacial. Elle a fermé la bouche, doucement, et les yeux aussi pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Les adultes ne se sont pas rendu compte de sa présence.

Elle a lentement reculé, et a calé d'une main tremblante les dessins sous son bras.

Il n'y avait plus aucune couleur sur son petit visage empreint d'une terreur inimaginable. Et dans son cœur, une énorme guillotine était tombée.

_Cracmol. _Le mot honni. Elle était une Cracmolle.

Dans le salon, Hermione s'était levé.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Harry », a-t-elle dit en prenant un air rassurant. « D'ici-là, essayez de ne pas inquiéter Lily. Il n'est pas dit qu'elle ne soit pas une sorcière. »

L'instant d'après elle avait disparut par la cheminée, et Lily s'écroulait en sanglotant sur la moquette de sa chambre.

Et maintenant, elle a détruit tous ses dessins. Détruit le cœur pour M'man, détruit le sourire pour P'pa. Elle est une Cracmolle.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Dix ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily se fâche.

Elle crie et hurle, et Maureen crie et hurle aussi.

Elles se regardent toutes les deux en serrant les dents, et Lily décide qu'elle en a assez. Elle hait Maureen qui est une Moldue mais qui connait le monde sorcier parce que le père de sa mère était un sorcier, et parce qu'elle ne sait pas à quel point c'est dur d'être un Cracmol quand on a toujours cru qu'on allait être magique.

Ca fait un an. Un an que Lily essaie à tout prix de passer en oubliant qu'elle n'ira jamais à Poudlard, que toutes les belles choses qu'Albus et James racontent ne seront jamais à elle, et que toutes les bêtises qu'ils commettent et qui font tant rire P'pa qu'il oublie de les punir lui resteront inaccessible.

Elle a cru trouver du réconfort auprès de Maureen, mais Maureen ne comprend rien : elle préfère le monde moldu ! Elle lui parle du Ghana alors que Lily rêve du Chemin de Traverse, de princesse alors que Lily voudrait juste être une sorcière…

Lily se fiche du Ghana et des princesses et aussi des serments indiens faits sous la lune. Lily courre dans les champs en pleurant, parce que Maureen est une idiote et qu'elle a mal au cœur en pensant ça.

Mais elle ne veut pas s'excuser. Maureen est en tort, c'est tout.

Ce n'est que quand elle réalise que les larmes qu'elle verse sont dues à la perte de son amie et pas à celle de sa magie qu'elle s'arrête pour s'effondrer prés d'un arbre.

Et quand il est déjà tard, la lune n'a même pas besoin de la rappeler à l'ordre que Lily grimpa déjà le mur de la maison Annan. Elle vacille sur le toit et marche maladroitement jusqu'au trou qui donne sur la chambre de Maureen.

Elle voit Maureen, roulée en boule sur son lit, qui pleure silencieusement.

Lily décide que le Chemin de Traverse et les bêtises attendront bien demain.

Elle se jette dans la chambre, se tord la cheville mais elle s'en fiche, parce que Maureen s'est retournée et qu'elle peut l'embrasser de partout, en lui chuchotant toutes les excuses du monde.

Et c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie quand Maureen lui sourit en lui disant qu'elle les accepte.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle s'aperçoit que leurs vêtements à toutes les deux ont été colorés en jaune soleil, symbole de la joie.

Son cœur s'envole, et Efia arrive dans la chambre, criant milles choses à propos des Potter morts d'inquiétude, de punitions et de tas d'autres sermons, mais Lily s'en moque. Elle rit et elle pleure en même temps en serrant Maureen contre elle, en la remerciant, parce qu'elle est magique maintenant, et que sa vie semble tellement meilleure d'un coup.

Maureen lui rend son sourire, mais il est tremblant. Et elle voit sous ses yeux Lily partir avec les autres, là où elle ne la reverra jamais.

Elle a des ailes Lily. Des ailes magiques.

Et Maureen ne peut que la regarder s'envoler.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Onze ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily étreint Maureen à lui en briser les côtes.

« Tu vas me manquer tellement ! Je t'écrirais des lettres tous les jours, tous les jours, je promets ! Tu m'oublieras pas, hein ? »

Maureen lui murmure que non. « C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça. Tu vas aller à Poudlard, voir tellement de belles choses que je ferais pâle figure à côté ! ». Elle essaye de rire, mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche ce sont des suppliques silencieuses. _Pars pas. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, pars pas._

Mais Lily n'entend pas. Lily se contente de la serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras en la sermonnant : « Evidemment que je ne t'oublierais pas ! Je ne t'oublierais jamais ! Je vais étudier très dur pour devenir la plus grande sorcière de tous les temps, et on ira au Ghana ensemble ! »

Maureen étouffe un sanglot quand Lily ne se retient déjà plus.

Derrière elles, Efia sort à toute vitesse de la cuisine, trois boites de cookies dans la main.

« Tiens, prend ça Lily. On sait pas ce qu'ils mangent les sorciers, alors prend des réserves, on sait jamais ! Et si c'est trop mauvais, tu me contacte, je viens donner des claques au cuistot et à ton directeur ! ». Ca fait un peu rire Lily, qui accepte les boites de cookies en pleurant encore plus.

Efia engloutit les deux jeunes filles dans son étreinte chaleureuse et Ginny, qui observe la scène depuis le paillasson, se sent bizarrement déplacée.

Elle se racle la gorge, et adresse un sourire à Lily qui la regarde en reniflant.

« Je suis désolée, mais il faut qu'on y aille ma puce. Tu ne voudrais pas que le train parte sans toi, pas vrai ? »

Et avec la cruelle innocence des enfants, Lily se dégage des Annan et court vers sa M'man en criant : « Ah ça non ! »

C'est bientôt chargé des cookies et des larmes dans les yeux qu'elle dit au revoir à Maureen, lui promettant encore et toujours de lui écrire et de ne jamais l'oublier.

Et Maureen veut lui répondre, mais Ginny transplane et il n'y a que le vent pour entendre son adieu.

Voilà. Lily est partie.

C'est tout.

Maureen éclate en sanglots.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Douze ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily écrit.

A Maureen, toujours. Une lettre par jour. Ca fait deux ans qu'elle ne faillit pas à la tâche.

Tous les soirs, elle lui parle de sa journée, un peu, et lui demande des nouvelles d'elle, d'Efia et du Ghana, beaucoup.

Elle lui raconte ses rêves, critique allégrement les autres premières années qui ne savent même pas où est l'Afrique, parle des cookies d'Efia, qui lui manquent terriblement –en sachant pertinemment qu'elle en recevra deux boites dés le lendemain, avec une lettre de menace à l'égard du directeur-, et de toutes les merveilleuses découvertes sur le dessin sorcier qu'elle fait à la bibliothèque.

Elle raconte tout à Maureen, mais lui pose des questions sur la petite chaumière Annan plus encore.

Comment va Efia ? Maureen s'est-elle achetée cette chemise violette dont elle rêvait ? Lorsque Lily ira à Pré-au-lard dans un an, elle lui prendra un pantalon vert pour aller avec, promis ! Et le jardin, est-il toujours aussi beau ? Les pluies n'ont-elles pas abimées les fleurs ?

En la noyant sous les questions et les anecdotes, Lily espère très fort faire rire Maureen, à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle. Elle ne lui raconte que ce qui va bien, parce que Maureen est suffisamment triste de ne pas pouvoir la voir qu'elle n'a probablement pas besoin de se faire encore plus de soucis pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Alors Lily cache des choses à Maureen. Elle lui cache qu'elle est la plus mauvaise élève de sa classe, dans toutes les matières. Elle lui cache qu'elle n'a pas réussi à faire décoller son balai en cours de Vol, que les plantes qu'elle veut soigner meurent, et que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui fait peur.

Elle lui cache la sécheresse dans les lettres de ses parents lorsqu'ils reçoivent ses bulletins, la manière dont James, Albus, Rose et même Hugo –_Hugo !_- l'évitent dans les couloirs, les moqueries des filles de son dortoir et tous ses quolibets qui l'accablent.

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle a failli être à Poufsouffle et qu'elle a dut supplier le Choixpeau de la laisser aller à Griffondor rejoindre sa famille. Il n'a pas été méchant, le Choixpeau. Il a juste poussé un profond soupir.

_« Décidemment, vous voulez tous aller dans une maison qui ne vous convient pas, vous les Potter. »_

_« Ca veut dire oui ? Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas aller à Poufsouffle ! »_

_« Très bien… mais il va falloir t'armer de courage, petite Lily. Tu en auras besoin à GRIFFONDOR ! »_

Depuis sa Répartition, Lily a un gros poids sur le cœur. Le gout amer de la tricherie. Elle n'est pas à sa place ici.

Elle aurait du être une Cracmolle.

Mais Lily ne dit rien à Maureen. Et s'il y a des taches humides sur le papier, c'est juste parce qu'il pleut dehors.

C'est tout.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Treize ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily avale sa salive en regardant Amy McChever.

Amy McChever est la préfète de Griffondor, et elle a toujours été gentille avec Lily.

Et Amy est belle. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs frisés, et une peau mate au grain lisse. Amy a un petit ami. Un bellâtre insignifiant selon Lily. Amy l'aime.

Et ce soir, sous les yeux écarquillés de Lily, Amy se laisse plaquer contre le mur des toilettes abandonnées du deuxième étage par lui.

Lily, qui s'était installée sur la cuvette d'un des WC pour écrire à Maureen, déglutit.

Amy est nue, et ses petits seins foncés sont violemment pétris par les mains dégoutantes du garçon. Amy gémit. Lily a chaud.

Lily voudrait partir. Elle ne le fait pas.

Et une fois qu'Amy s'est rhabillée et qu'elle part main dans la main avec son copain, Lily s'écroule à terre, les jambes flageolantes.

Elle touche son cœur, pâle comme la mort.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Quatorze ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily évite le regard de Maureen.

Elle ne sait pas comment réagir face à elle, depuis qu'Amy est là. Amy fait battre le cœur de Lily, mais Lily ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. Et Maureen ne comprend pas.

Alors pendant les vacances, Lily se terre chez elle, fait ses devoirs et repart le lendemain sans un mot.

Maureen la regarde et songe que c'est fini avec Lily.

Elle ignore que c'est juste un commencement.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Quinze ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily réalise combien Maureen lui a manqué. Et combien Amy est moche par rapport à elle.

Elles sont loin du cottage, c'est l'été et les hautes herbes lui chatouillent le nez. Lily le fronce avant d'éternuer, et Maureen rit.

Elles se sont assises sur un muret de pierre débordé par le lierre et où passe de temps à autre un lézard qui s'enfuit dés que l'une d'entre elle essaie de l'attraper.

Les yeux de Maureen brillent quand elle regarde Lily, et Lily essaie d'empêcher son corps de sortir de sa poitrine tant il bat vite. Elles se sourient mutuellement. Il n'y a pas besoin d'excuses entre elles. Tout est naturel.

Et doucement, Maureen pose ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. C'est un baiser papillon, aérien. Elle recule un peu, incertaine.

Tous les doutes, la rancœur et la tristesse de Lily s'en vont. Et elle rend son baiser à Maureen.

C'est comme si tous les événements s'étaient enchainés pour les amener ici, sur ce muret inconfortable, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, observées par un lézard vert et la nature. Comme si le Destin, ou juste la vie, avait tout fait pour les réunir.

Elles sont ensemble, maintenant.

Le cœur de Lily s'envole, et elle le donne à Maureen.

Elles s'aiment. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle le réalise.

.

Entre Lily et Maureen, c'est un premier amour aussi puissant que le feu et doux qu'une après-midi d'hiver au coin de la cheminée.

Elles s'aiment.

Les Potter ne sont pas au courant : ils pensent seulement que Lily passe, comme d'habitude, ses journées chez son amie.

Efia a tout de suite deviné. Pour les féliciter, elle a fait des cookies en forme de cœur qui ont fait rougir Lily comme une pivoine, et hurler Maureen. « Mamaaaaan ! » « Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse pour vous ? Maintenant tais-toi et mange ! –Vous avez vu ? J'ai mis des morceaux de guimauve dedans, c'est bon pas vrai ? » « Maman… ».

Et un beau soir, un mois après le début des vacances, elles se sont fait le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Dans la chambre de Maureen, après s'être assuré que sa mère n'était pas là, elles ont maladroitement fait l'amour en se répétant comme une litanie : « Je t'aime… ».

Ce fut une première fois comme les autres, pleine d'erreurs et de tendresse. Lily en garda toujours un gout de miel sur les lèvres et une impression de chaleur dans le cœur.

Elles se sont améliorées durant la seconde fois. Leur relation est devenue encore plus profonde qu'elle ne l'était.

Désormais, elles se promènent main dans la main dans la forêt, et Lily commence à envisager d'en parler à ses parents, malgré ses doutes sur leurs réactions. Elle veut qu'ils sachent, et qu'ils soient heureux pour elle, au moins une fois.

Elle n'aura jamais à le faire : Rita Skeeter s'en chargea par un beau matin d'août.

Lily descend de sa chambre au matin, et salue d'un air fatigué les autres membres de sa famille en s'installant dans la cuisine. Il n'y a qu'une vague réponse gênée, mais elle n'y prête pas attention : c'est comme ça tous les jours.

Elle s'installe, mange et part s'habiller en lâchant qu'elle va passer la journée avec Maureen.

Quand elle redescend, il y a des battements d'ailes : les hiboux viennent d'apporter la _Gazette_ à chaque membre de la famille.

Le silence assourdissant qui éclate vaut toutes les paroles du monde.

Lily déglutit lorsque quatre regards se posent sur elle. Elle palit. Elle comprend.

_Non. Non, pitié. Tout mais pas ça._

Première réaction : Fuir.

La porte. Vite. Les regards sur son dos la brulent, tandis qu'elle court vers la sortie.

« Reviens ici, Lily. »

Elle n'obéit pas. S'acharne sur la poignée de la porte.

« Reviens ICI ! »

La voix de P'pa claque. Elle s'arrête. Se retourne. Les regarde.

Elle voit de la colère. De l'incompréhension. Du dégout. _Du dégout._

Et les gros titres du journal lui sont mis sous le nez.

**LA FILLE DE HARRY POTTER DETRAQUEE ?**

Au-dessus, une photo d'elle et de Maureen. S'embrassant.

Une autre. Se tenant la main.

Une autre. Nues.

Une vague de froideur monte en Lily. _Ils ont osés. Ils ont osés salir Maureen._

Elle ne lit pas l'article. Elle n'en n'a pas besoin.

_Ils ont osés toucher à Maureen._

« Explique-toi, Lily ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces photos ? »

Lily ne répond pas.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a forcé ? » Demande sa mère. « Réponds-nous ! »

« Non », dit Lily d'une vois hachée. « Personne ne m'a forcé. »

Les mots semblent sortir de sa bouche comme enveloppé de coton. Elle voit les lèvres de ses parents remuer sans comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Elle voit les regards de James et Albus, et elle souhaite être aveugle.

Il y a un grand vide en elle.

Autour d'elle, des bribes de voix : « lesbienne… malade… jamais… non… faire quelque chose… ton travail, Harry… lesbienne… déviante… »

Lily s'enfonce dans le vide. Elle veut mourir.

C'est l'image de Maureen qui lui redonne du courage. Elle peut leur expliquer, leur dire qu'elles s'aiment, qu'elles-

« Nous allons démentir cela officiellement. Et tu ne reverras plus cette gamine. Plus jamais. » Assène son père d'une voix dure.

_Plus jamais._

Lily se prend deux claques. _Plus. Jamais._

« Pourquoi ? » Crie-t-elle sans comprendre. « On s'aime ! Alors pourquoi ? »

Les larmes dévalent ses joues et elle hurle, elle hurle sans s'arrêter.

La seule chose qui lui répond, c'est le dégout.

_Le dégout._

« On ne peut pas s'aimer entre femmes, Lily. Ce n'est pas normal. » Explique Ginny en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

Ce n'est pas normal. Lily s'arrête brusquement, et ouvre de grands yeux. Pas normal ? L'amour n'est pas normal ? _Etre elle n'est pas normal ? _

Quelque chose se déchire en elle.

Des années de tristesse, de solitude et de peur remontent en elle. Tout ce qu'elle a intériorisé ressort. Elle explose.

Et elle rit.

Elle rit au nez de sa famille qui cesse de parler, interloquée. Elle rit au nez de la société. Elle rit au nez de sa propre stupidité. Elle a été folle de croire qu'on pourrait l'accepter pour elle. Lily réalise que toute sa vie a été dédiée à rentrer dans un moule qui ne lui correspond pas.

Elle n'est pas normale.

_Et j'emmerde la normalité.

La phrase éclate, haute, pure et stridente.

Lily sort de la maison en courant.

Elle traverse la forêt et s'engage sur ce chemin plein d'herbes folles qu'elle a franchi pour la première fois il y a bien des années. Elle court, encore et encore, et tout ce qu'elle veut ce sont les bras de Maureen et les cookies d'Efia.

C'est la plume des journalistes et le flash des appareils qui l'accueillent.

« Miss Potter ! Un commentaire sur les faits ? »

« Miss Potter ! Pensez-vous que les photos soient truquées ? »

« Miss Potter ! Comment êtes-vous devenue déviante ? »

Dans un coin, Rita Skeeter la regarde du haut des ses soixante-dix ans avec un sourire malsain. Après des années d'humiliation, sa vengeance est là. _Elle a brisée les Potter. Enfin._

Lily recule devant les photographes. Ils sont tous sur elle, comme des charognards, des sangsues ou des parasites. Elle étouffe. Elle veut de l'air. Elle veut Maureen.

Et elle la voit.

Maureen et Efia sortent, encadrées par des Aurors. Elles ont avec elles trois sacs remplis d'objets de première nécessité.

« Miss Annan ! » Hurle un reporter. « Comment vous sentez-vous après avoir publiquement salie la fille de l'Elu ? »

« Miss Annan ! » « Miss Annan ! » « Miss Annan ! » « MAUREEN ! »

Lily a hurlé du plus fort qu'elle a pu pour couvrir le bruit. Et ça marche. Maureen la regarde.

Lily lui tend la main. Elle veut lui parler, s'excuser, lui promettre que ça ira mieux-

Maureen détourne le regard et s'enfuit en courant avec sa mère, tandis que les Aurors empêchent les journalistes de les atteindre.

Lily reste seule dans la foule.

Elle baisse la main. Ne prête aucune attention aux reporters qui l'assaillent.

Il n'y avait que de la colère dans le regard de Maureen.

Elle veut mourir.

Elle meurt.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Seize ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily a d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et un volcan de colère en elle.

« JE VOUS EMMERDE ! » Hurle-t-elle à un Neville Londubat pétrifié.

Elle se tourne vers les autres élèves et éclate de rire en les voyant.

« Je vous emmerde tous ! Tous autant que vous êtes, coincés dans le trou du cul de la normalité ! Allez vous faire foutre, bande d'attardés ! »

Elle quitte la serre numéro 5 avec fracas, et laisse les Griffondors la maudire.

Quand on l'a forcé à retourner à Poudlard, Lily a décidé que puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse, alors personne ne l'avait.

Alors elle se fout en l'air.

Elle quitte Poudlard la nuit pour se rendre dans les bars de Pré-Au-Lard, boire, fumer, et même parfois prendre ces petites pilules de toutes les couleurs qui lui font un peu oublier qu'elle n'est plus rien.

Toute la journée, elle crache sa haine sur les autres, allant jusqu'à terrifier les premières années quand, ivre dans la salle commune des Griffondors, elle leur hurle qu'ils sont juste des gentils moutons promis à un avenir gris et uniformes, et qu'elle leur balance ses bouteilles vides à la tête.

Avec Albus, c'est pire. Il la hait viscéralement et ne se prive pas de lui faire comprendre. Ils en viennent régulièrement aux mains, dans un combat fratricide qui horrifie les passants.

Et finalement, Lily se fait expulser de Poudlard. Ca ne fait que lui tirer un sourire froid et moqueur quand sa mère lui demande ce qui lui passe par la tête en pleurant. Elle ne regarde même pas son père, qui lui crie dessus de toutes ses forces. Elle éclate de rire.

Et alors qu'ils la ramènent à la maison, elle prend ses affaires, vole l'argent qu'ils gardaient chez eux et s'en va.

Elle prend un taxi, ne paye pas et court jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. A Gringott, elle retire tout ce qu'il y a sur son compte et le change en argent moldu.

Ensuite, elle se rend à Londres, à la recherche d'un appartement. Au bout d'une semaine à dormir dans la rue, elle trouve finalement un taudis dans une banlieue pauvre. Elle l'achète et s'y installe.

Là, elle sort ses toiles et ses pinceaux, et elle commence à peindre.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Dix-sept ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily rencontre Victoire.

Ca se passe à sa galerie de peinture. Lily, en un an, est devenue célèbre dans le monde moldu pour son génie destructeur, comme disent les critiques. Ses tableaux sont noirs, haineux et crachent leur colère aux yeux des spectateurs. Mais il y a toujours des gens pour les admirer et les acheter, ce qui conforte Lily dans son idée que le monde est con.

Elle en dessine d'autres, plus insidieux, qui ne trouvent, eux, pas d'acheteurs. Ce sont des scènes de la vie de tous les jours, en apparence innocentes. Mais dans la mère qui embrasse son fils le soir, il y a sa main qui s'égare un peu trop prés du bas de son pantalon, un regard étrange dans les pupilles de la danseuse qui agrippe le cou de son partenaire en souriant quand ses doigts blancs s'enfoncent dans sa chair…

Lily détruit tout.

Et pourtant, on la félicite. On aime ses peintures qu'on jurerait vivante –ce qui la fait doucement ricaner. Et elle gagne de l'argent. Pas une fortune, mais ça lui suffit pour vivre.

Acheter sa dose, aussi. D'alcool, de cigarettes ou de pilules. Lily vit dans un monde artificiel où elle oublie tout. Ses plus beaux tableaux sont fait lors de ses crises d'angoisse, quand elle se coupe le bras pour arroser les vêtements de ses personnages de sang.

Et on l'acclame. On la remercie de ruiner sa vie pour le plaisir du public.

Lily s'en fout, Lily est morte. Elle vit sans but, erre dans les bars le soir, baise avec des inconnues aussi seules et ivres qu'elle, et son regard se pose tous les matins sur la lame de rasoir à côté de son lit. Il suffirait de quatre coupures. Quatre coupures sur chaque poignets, et ce serait fini.

Lily vacille.

Et quand elle voit Victoire, Lily bascule.

Ca fait plus d'un an qu'elle n'a pas eu de contact avec la famille Potter ou Weasley, et elle a tout fait pour se rendre invisible. Chose facilitée maintenant qu'elle est majeure.

Et d'un coup, alors qu'elle se rend à la galerie pour réclamer son argent au gérant, elle la voit.

Les relations entre Lily et Victoire ont toujours été plutôt distantes. Victoire était déjà grande quand Lily est née, et elle a toujours considéré avec un peu de mépris la petite fille qui regardait avec admiration ses longs cheveux et sa peau diaphane.

Maintenant, les rôles sont inversés.

Victoire, debout dans cette petite galerie sombre, dévore Lily. Ce grand corps de louve brulante et affamée, ce visage émacié, seulement illuminé par deux pupilles brunes qui flambent en la regardant.

Lily est squelettique. Mais elle brule, et les flammes de sa colère l'enveloppent comme un grand manteau sombre.

Victoire oublie tout. Elle oublie qu'elle est venue là sur la demande de Teddy, inquiet pour sa petite sœur de cœur, et qu'elle doit parler.

Elle fait un pas vers elle.

Les yeux de Lily la transpercent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Victoire ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Te parler », répond immédiatement Victoire en détournant les yeux de cette silhouette filiforme qui lui fait face.

Lily, qui a saisi son manège, ricane.

« Menteuse. »

_Menteuse. Menteuse. Menteuse. _

Le mot tourne autour de Victoire comme une mouche.

« Pas du tout ». Réplique-t-elle calmement. « On se fait tous du souci pour toi, et-»

« Arrête tes conneries, Victoire. T'es pas venu pour me parler –et même si c'était le cas avant, ça ne l'est plus maintenant. »

Lily s'approche d'elle, un sourire dénué d'humour aux lèvres. Victoire recule. Son cœur bat vite, trop vite pour elle. Comme un oiseau qui veut s'envoler _ou qui s'enfonce dans un piège._

« Calme, Victoire. » Souffle Lily en allumant une cigarette. « Je ne vais pas te violer… pas tout de suite. »

La respiration de Victoire s'emballe alors que la jeune fille lui souffle une bouffée de tabac à la figure. Elle voudrait partir. Elle reste.

« Alors Victoire », interroge Lily d'une voix à peine audible. « Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ? »

Pas de réponse. Victoire tremble quand le corps de Lily se colle contre le sien.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? ». Un silence. « Non. Tu ne veux pas _te_ le dire. L'avouer, l'assumer… il y a quelque chose en toi, Victoire. Quelque chose qui te fait peur et que tu cache depuis longtemps… j'ai tort ? »

Sa jambe frotte la sienne avec la douceur d'un serpent, tandis que son visage se niche dans son cou.

« Et ce quelque chose, c'est _ça_. »

Ses mains se placent sur les seins de Victoire, qui pousse un cri de surprise et s'éloigne aussitôt.

« Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'aide, Victoire » Répond la jeune fille en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. « Je t'aide à libérer ces pulsions qui te dévorent jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Ce feu qui te brule et qu'aucun homme n'est capable de satisfaire. C'est ça, la raison pour laquelle tu es venue ici. »

Victoire tente de secouer la tête, mais déjà Lily reprend :

« Ca te fascine, pas vrai ? Moi, mon corps, mes yeux… ça te fascine parce que tu voudrais être moi. Te libérer de la société. Mais toute seule tu n'y es pas arrivée, alors tu es venue. »

Son sourire s'accentue. Victorieux.

Et elle l'embrasse.

Victoire voudrait reculer quand leurs lèvres se joignent avec sauvagerie. Lily dévore sa bouche, la possède toute entière… et Victoire cède.

Elles couchent ensemble pour la première fois dans cette galerie sombre et noire. Elles recommencent le lendemain, encore et encore.

Lily oublie un peu Maureen le premier jour. Totalement la première semaine.

L'Enfer commence.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Dix-huit ans._

_._

C'est l'âge où Lily brise une bouteille en mille morceaux et prend le plus tranchant.

Sa main tremble, et elle s'entaille la peau de manière superficielle plusieurs fois à cause de ça.

Lily s'en fiche. Lily veut juste mourir. Elle ne veut plus vivre avec toutes ses images dans la tête et cette froideur dans le corps. Pas après Azkaban.

Elle ignore comment elle est rentrée dans son taudis après six mois d'enfer. Elle sait juste qu'elle a commencé à boire n'importe quoi pour oublier. Et qu'elle s'est mise à peindre comme une démente.

Ensuite, elle a contemplé son tableau et s'est mise à rire.

Maintenant, elle veut mourir.

La porte de l'appartement claque avec violence.

Lily ne sursaute même pas, embrumée par l'alcool et les médicaments.

« LILY ! » Hurle une voix qui lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

Elle sent qu'on lui confisque son tesson de bouteille, qu'on la secoue par les épaules et qu'une peau noire comme l'ébène l'entoure.

Au fond d'elle, une vague de sérénité l'envahit.

« C'est bien », murmure-t-elle avec douceur. « C'est bien de mourir en t'imaginant, Maureen. »

On lui crie quelque chose qu'elle n'écoute pas.

Elle ferme les yeux et sourit.

Ensuite, tout devient noir.

.

Lily se réveille à l'hôpital.

Il y a des perfusions partout sur son corps, des bandages sur ses poignets et un poids sur sa jambe.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent quand elle réalise de qui il s'agit.

Maureen lève la tête et lui sourit d'un air timide.

Toute la carapace de Lily se brise. Disparue la guerrière, la peintre et l'alcoolique. Reste la petite fille terrorisée par la vie et elle-même.

Ce n'est que quand Maureen la prend dans ses bras qu'elle réalise qu'elle pleure.

Maureen lui explique tout : comment elle et sa mère ont déménagé à Washington après le scandale, comment elle a refait sa vie sans pour autant l'oublier et, finalement, le choc quand, en ouvrant le journal le matin, elle a vu que la fille de l'Elu allait à Azkaban. La réalisation. La course jusqu'en Angleterre, cet appartement et elle, tellement misérable. Elle s'excuse sans savoir que Lily ne lui en a jamais voulu.

Et plus tard, quand elle pourra sortir de l'hôpital, Lily verra Maureen lui tendre la main. Il y a un billet d'avion pour l'Amérique dedans.

Et quand elle la prendra comme au premier jour, cette petite main noire devenue grande et forte, Lily regardera le ciel.

Il sera déjà un peu plus bleu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A l'ombre de ta chevelure, s'éclaire mon angoisse aux soleils prochains de tes yeux._

_Femme nue, femme noire  
>Je chante ta beauté qui passe, forme que je fixe dans l'Eternel<br>Avant que le destin jaloux ne te réduise en cendres pour nourrir les  
>racines de la vie.<em>

.

_Léopold Sédar Senghor, « Femme nue femme noire »._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Personnellement, je crois que j'adore ce OS. *oui, je me jette des fleurs XD*

Ce n'est pas le dernier de la série, mais j'ignore quand les autres viendront... et il peut se lire sans la fin d'ailleurs x)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


End file.
